Without Balance
by Kuesuno
Summary: It's starts off so simple. Honey-senpai is leaving for Tokyo to teach at a dojo... but he is leaving Mori-senpai behind. The question is; what will happen to the now clumsy third year and the sought after Haruhi while Honey is gone? Rating is "T" just to be safe but NO lemons
1. Without Balance

** Herro peoplez! This is my second story and I hope you guys enjoy! I really like this pairing but I also like KyoyaxHaruhi. Anyway I don't own this series but I hope you like this rendition of it regardless. Have fun!**

Takashi sat in his usual place next to the window when Haruhi walked through the door. He watched closely as Honey ran to her excitedly.

"Hey Haru-chan! Wanna have some cake with me and Usa-chan?" The third year inquired happily.

"Sorry Honey-senpai maybe next time", Haruhi responded modestly while scratching her head.

"Looks like it's just you and me; Usa-chan", Honey muttered looking very forlorn. The silent boy rose from his spot with the intentions to make Honey happy. He took a seat next to him and cut a piece for the trio. "Takashi you're gonna eat with us?"

"Hn", Takashi replied lightly.

"YAYYYYY! You're the best Takashi", Honey exclaimed and hugged the tall third year tightly with those big puppy eyes. His lips twitched upwards a bit but quickly turned back to the emotionless look he usually wore. Honey detached himself from Takashi and they both began eating. The cake was a little sweet for Takashi's tastes, but he kept eating to make his small cousin happy. He noticed Haruhi in the corner of his eye being harassed by those pesky twins and the club's 'king'. It pissed him off; as it always did. He couldn't quite place what the anger was about though. In the end Takashi would always chalk it up to his seemingly natural instinct to protect because he often got the same way when he thought Honey might be in any danger.

They seemed to be playing a tug-of-war with her body when her head snapped up and she looked at him with pleading eyes. Takashi stood and walked over to the noisy group then detached her from them.

"Give us back our toy", the twins shouted in unison. He grunted at them and sent the two a cold stare. The boy turned and went to set Haruhi down on one of the couches in the room.

"Thanks Mori-senpai", Haruhi said gratefully. He nodded then went back to eating with Honey who suddenly seemed very interested in him. Honey watched Takashi closely as he sat back down and took a bite of the red velvet cake that he had been consuming. Takashi rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"Oh it's nothing Takashi", the Lolita replied brightly before turning his attention back to his sweets. Takashi didn't have time to observe Honey anymore because the ladies were beginning to arrive. He could hear the shouts of 'moe' from them over the sight of Honey and Takashi eating cake together. The day passed quickly and before he knew it the club was closed and he was at home in his room. His phone rang lightly with the song "Lollipop" (by The Chordettes) and the tall boy rushed to pick it up; knowing it was Honey.

"Hello", he questioned lightly.

"Hey Takashi! I just wanted to call and let you know that I'll be gone with my family to train some guys in Tokyo! So don't get to bored without me kay?" Honey's voice sounded really excited, but Takashi was sad that he wasn't going with them.

"Hn", he replied without much commitment.

"I'll be gone for about a week. Anyway I gotta go now so I can call Tama-chan and let him know! Bye", and then the line went dead. Takashi sighed heavily and plopped down on his bead. "_This is going to be a long week_", he concluded. He stared at the ceiling not actually know what to do. He always felt so lost when he knew that Honey was gone or was mad at him. This time would be no different; obviously. Eventually he decided the best course of action would be to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off after a few minutes. When he awoke again it was an hour before school would start. He stood and almost fell flat on his face. After shaking it off he got ready for school; making sure to grab his thick jacket. It was snowing outside; it was pretty but he knew it would be –very- cold. He headed out the door just in time; a limo pulled up and he climbed in accidentally bumping his head against the door. "_Get yourself together Takashi_", he yelled at himself. The ride was unusually quiet without his cousin there to keep him company. Takashi barely even realized what was going on when the driver pulled open the door after having pulled up to the school. He got out of the car (**Didn't know what else to call it sorry ^-^;**) and walked sluggishly to the doors. The school seemed oddly dreary to him today.

**~Moving to Haruhi mode :D ~**

Haruhi noticed Mori-senpai walking through the hallway on her way to class, "_He looks even more robotic than usual. I wonder if something is wrong with Honey-senpai._" The girl knew most of the members of the Host Club well enough to know when something was wrong and usually what the problem was. As the lecture started her mind wandered to her senpai's own thoughts. She wondered idly if he was going to be alright.

Suddenly Hikaru's voice brought her out of her trance, "Well?"

"Huh", Haruhi shook her head trying to clear her mind, "What was that?"

"You've been ignoring us this whole time", Karou observed mocking offence.

"Heh, sorry guys my mind was somewhere else." Haruhi blushed lightly at being caught in her own world.

"Ooh", the twins exclaimed excitedly, "what were you thinking about?"

"Umm", Haruhi blushed a bit harder. She knew that if she told them they would get the wrong idea.

"Or was it someone?" Karou teased as he smiled wickedly.

"I think it was! Tell us who it was Haruhi", Hikaru joined his brother in their little game.

"Well…", Haruhi decided it best to stop their probing now rather than deal with it all day. "It was Mori-senpai." She could see them getting ready to speak but she stopped them with a hand, "Did you see him this morning? I think something is wrong."

The twins looked at each other a little concerned and then Karou snapped his fingers. "OH! That's right! Yeah, because Honey-senpai left with his family last night so they could train at a dojo in Tokyo or something like that." Hikaru had a moment of realization and then nodded his head in agreement.

"How long will they be there?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"A week", started Karou while Hikaru finished, "they said."

Haruhi hummed in response. "_Now I see. I wonder if Takashi will be able to last that long without Honey-senpai around._" "Anyway", Hikaru broke the silence, "we were wondering if you wanted to help us play a trick on the boss?"

Haruhi looked at the two devilish cat and shook her head, "Sorry guys but I don't wanna hear him whine all day about how he doesn't understand why his 'little girl' would be so mean to her 'daddy'."

"You're loss", the two sighed together.

The rest of the day flowed fairly smoothly and when it came time for the club to start Haruhi witnessed the trick the twins had wanted her to participate in. It seemed as though they decided it entertaining to trade the apple filled pastries with sour plumb filled ones. Haruhi did have to admit that it was slightly funny to watch Tamaki-senpai try to keep his composure while talking to his customers and eating something so surprising. She later found out that they also replaced the cheese with pepper-jack as opposed to cheddar. Just as she suspected, though, Mori-senpai was completely out of it. He almost reminded her of a lost puppy. None of the girls noticed which was good but Haruhi also suspected that was due to his refusal to move which would most definitely result in a bit of clumsiness. The cross-dresser couldn't quite understand her concern. "_Is it natural to be this concerned for my senpai_", Haruhi questioned silently. A heavy blush rose to her cheeks at the use of the word 'my'.

"Are you okay?" One of Haruhi's regulars asked sweetly referring to her reddened cheeks.

The brunette gave the girl on of her 'natural' smiles, "Yeah, I was just thinking about what my mom might say if she could see me with all you beautiful girls." "_I think I've been hanging around with Tamaki too much_", she scolded herself. The girls squealed in delight and began to chatter but Haruhi wasn't focused on them. Her eyes had strayed once again to a certain stoic third year.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this; I know some people don't really fancy this pairing but I've gotten really into it recently. I'll def. be posting another chapter within the next two or three days if I can. Anyway leave any critics or praises; both are greatly welcomed. :P Buh-Bye ~Kue**


	2. When They Attack

** Not too much to say right now. I appreciate the follows and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D! I don't own the characters or setting or etc. Wheee~**

The next day Haruhi noticed that Mori-senpai was even worse than he had been the last. She was getting severely worried; his clumsiness mixed with the continuing snow storms would not be good. She spent most of the day pondering what she could do to help but when it came time for the club she knew she would have to focus and push her worried thoughts aside and that's what she did.

When she arrived at music room #3 she noticed that for once the club was going with the seasons. The theme would be winter wonderland it seemed, the overly large (and often confusing) room seemed to sparkle; no doubt due to some well-placed glitter, the floor was covered with some sort of fabric and underneath it was a kind of foam that created soft hills. Fake snowmen were scattered about in all shapes and sizes. Everyone was dressed in wintery costumes, but it didn't feel quite right; the brunette realized. "_It's because Honey isn't here. He would have loved this, especially all the powdered sugar coated sweets_", Haruhi somberly concluded.

"You're late", Kyoya stated simply.

"Yeah sorry about that; I had to talk to my teacher about some late homework", she replied sheepishly.

"HARUHI! There's daddy's little girl", Tamaki exclaimed. "I was wondering where you were!"

Suddenly the twins appeared flanking the girl's sides, "We've been waiting too."

"We've been wanting to play with our toy all day long", Hikaru elaborated.

"But you kept ignoring us", Karou pouted.

The two put the elbows down on her shoulders and leaned on them slightly, "It doesn't matter now though cause you're here."

"We can", Hikaru started, "play with you all we want", Karou finished.

"DADDY SAYS NO!" Tamaki threw himself towards the twins and began to fight, once again, over Haruhi.

Her head searched the room desperately but when she finally found Mori she noticed he wasn't paying attention. He looked totally out of it; just staring out the window completely blank. She sighed heavily accepting her lack of escape. Thankfully though Kyoya came to the rescue.

The Shadow King was suddenly looming over the group looking quite deadly, "I would advise for you all to stop this so she may change otherwise we will be late opening the club today." Haruhi gulped loudly; she had always been a tad intimidated by her senpai but at the moment she was absolutely terrified.

The twins and blonde let go immediately, but Tamaki (being the audacious person he is) looked at Kyoya with a pout. "Mommy why are you being so mean to daddy", he moaned in question. Kyoya just shot him a look that told Tamaki to shut up and this time he obliged completely.

Haruhi slipped into the changing room and put on a dazzling white tux along with a cute little top hat and some ice blue prescription contacts. When the girls started arriving they seemed an air of excitement about them. Many of them shouted 'moe' and 'kawaii'; sometimes Haruhi wondered if that was their entire vocabulary. All the hosts seemed on their "A game" today, all except Mori-senpai. The brunette felt found herself feeling bad for the older boy on multiple occasions because every now and then a girl would inquire to Honey's whereabouts and the slightest flash of emotion would appear in his eyes. Part of Haruhi wanted to go over and give him a hug and then another part of her would wonder why the first part of her cared so much it would want to do that. Haruhi herself entertained her customers with stories of past Christmases that she remembered sharing with her mother and chit-chat about upcoming events and what gifts the girls wanted. Eventually all the girls left and the hosts wished them a safe trip home. The brunette got her things together and headed for the door. On her way out she noticed that Mori-senpai hadn't taken a limo and was instead walking home. She had to remind herself that even with his level of clumsiness that he could take care of himself for that long. While passing the gates she overheard a group of gangly looking boys talking about Mori and Honey.

"Yeah. He's out of town I'm sure of it. Takashi was completely alone the whole day and I didn't see him or that retarded bunny he carries around in class", one of the boys said.

"Great then our only problem is Takashi", another one stated.

"It won't be a problem", a fourth said triumphantly.

They trailed out of earshot and Haruhi knew it would look suspicious if she turned around and walked back. "Well that was strange…", she muttered to herself. "_Hmm… maybe I should walk with him tomorrow_", the girl thought to herself. What she had heard bothered her the whole way home and apparently her father could tell something was wrong.

"You okay?" Ranka asked almost immediately after his daughter walked through the door.

"Yeah… it's nothing", Haruhi replied.

"Don't lie to me Haruhi. I can tell when you are upset so what's wrong?"

"I just heard some boys talking about some friends of mine that's all. It's nothing serious", the girl replied giving her father her best host smile.

The man seemed to melt like butter in response to her charm, "Okay; if you say so hun."

After finishing homework and eating dinner Haruhi headed off to bed. She laid there staring at her ceiling thinking about the actions she should take the next day. She drifted off while pondering the strange boys' conversation. The dream she had was absolutely awful. She dreamt that those same gangly boys she saw were torturing Mori and Honey-senpai, then it switched to them chasing the two, when the dream changed again though it was Mori and Haruhi who were being chased by the boys but Haruhi was lagging behind and she tripped but instead of trying to help her Mori left her behind. Haruhi woke up to her alarm with a cold sweat covering her body. "_What was that?_" The girl questioned herself. She got her uniform on with shaking hands and hurried out of the door before her dad could inquire to her obvious flustered state of mind. She spent most of the day in complete silence; she tried desperately to brush off the dream but it had shaken her badly. She couldn't get rid of a horrible twisting feeling in her stomach. Later even some of her regulars noticed how upset she was. When it came time to go Haruhi had made the decision to make sure to walk with her senpai no matter how much she had to bug him about it.

She approached Mori with determination, "Hey Mori-senpai…"

He looked at her kind of blankly and didn't even bother with a grunt but she went on anyways, "Would it be alright if I walked home with you? Just for today."

He looked a bit taken aback but after about 2 minutes of contemplation he nodded his head in consent. Haruhi began to smile but stopped when Mori thought showed in his face. Finally he asked, "Who's house first?"

"Umm… lets go to your first and don't worry I'll be getting home just fine", the girl replied. He looked confused but nodded again anyway.

The walk was fairly quiet except for a little bit of small talk (consisting of Haruhi asking questions or making comments and Mori responding with a small grunt to show that he was at least mildly listening). The passed one of the markets and Haruhi stopped momentarily, without Mori's notice, to look at a sale that was being advertised in the windows. Something bothered her peripheral vision and she turned around to look and saw a sort of glint in the distance and it was moving VERY fast. Before she knew what it was or could anticipate the impact it hit her. She stood there for a moment in shock before a strangled yelping noise escaped her lips at the large throwing knife that was now sticking out of her shoulder. Pain shot through her body and she stumbled back a little only to catch another knife in her thigh. Despite how scattered her brain was over the great pain ripping through her body he brain was able to put together that these were missed shots for someone else otherwise she would be dead.

**~Takashi mode 0.0 ~**

Takashi looked at his side to find that the brunette he was supposed to be walking with was no longer present. He turned and saw her figure a bit of a ways behind him. He grunted in slight irritation and began walking back for her when she suddenly yelled out.

"MORI-SENPAI RUN", she shouted. He momentarily froze in his spot as he became very aware and his senses began to focus. He heard slight zipping sound pass by his head and turned to find a large throwing knife lying in the snow. With wide eyes he turned back to Haruhi only to see her collapse. He ran towards her dogging anything he heard. When he got to her the first thing he noticed was that the sidewalk and snow around her were beginning to turn a deep shade of red. Next he noticed the knives sticking out of her shoulder, thigh, and upper arm. In other words; shots that were probably meant for him. Takashi looked around frantically and finally found the culprit who was now running with all of his/her strength in the other direction.

"I'll be right back", he whispered to the injured girl below him. He felt his stomach twist at the thought of leaving her there alone but he had to do it. He turned and shot of towards the sprinting criminal. The third year caught up the other boy quickly and picked him up by the scruff of the neck then proceeded to slam him against the wall; no doubt breaking the smaller boy's nose in the process.

"Who are you?!" Takashi asked angrily.

"My name is Kouta. Please don't kill me!" Kouta shouted in dismay.

Takashi growled loudly and slammed him against the wall once again; effectively knocking the boy out. The tall boy dragged Kouta with him back to the spot where Haruhi laid out sprawled.

"I'm sorry", Takashi whispered to her while kneeling down beside her and dropping Kouta behind him.

Haruhi smiled up at him and Takashi noticed blood on her teeth; she had probably cut her own tongue open when she fell. "It's not your fault Mori-senpai…", she winced a bit, "I should have let you know that I was stopping." Takashi noticed that her eyes were beginning to glaze over and he became panicked. The boy who usually showed no emotion now had worry and frustration practically tattooed on his face. Struggling the think straight he was able to put together the obvious solution to use his phone. He whipped out the small electronic and dialed Kyoya.

"Ye-", Kyoya lazily began.

"No time to talk. Haruhi and I attacked, Haruhi needs hospital ASAP. Get someone down here now. We'll talk when you get here", Takashi sounded commanding and stern.

The change of tone was very evident in Kyoya's voice, "Bye."

Takashi closed his phone with a loud snap and then turned his attention back to Haruhi. She had already passed out and he wondered if he should extract the knives sticking out of her body. He scolded himself at the thought; from his training he already knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding. In the end he settled for unzipping his jacket and holding her close to his body for warmth. "_This is all my fault_", he thought as self-loathing washed over him. Without his permission a tear rolled down his cheek and off his face to land in Haruhi's hair.

"I'm sorry", he whispered again and again.

**Let the feels be released :}D Seriously though I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I knew I wanted to do something like this but I wasn't quite sure how to do it so I really hope I did it well enough. I'll be trying to update again very soon. Leave any critics or praises because I much appreciate them. Buh-bye ~Kue**


	3. Waking Up

**Sorry about being gone for so long guys but school started up again and I got busy. I've also been occupied with another story I'm also about to upload. It's Naruto so if you interested go check it out XD. Anyway I won't keep you guys waiting anymore. I don't own Ouran Host Club unfortunately.**

Haruhi woke to a brightly lit room under a thin white sheet. "_Where am I_?" She could hear the steady breathing to the left to her. She turned towards the sound and her eyes ended up resting on a very much asleep Takashi. He was slumped in a pink tinted chair next to her bed snoring softly. The sight of the stoic boy's huge frame in such a small girly chair made Haruhi want to laugh but she resisted the urge to keep from waking him. Her attention once again returned to where she was.

Haruhi attempted to sat up but was only rewarded with a sharp pain in her upper thigh. She winced at the feeling and this time pulled her arm underneath her for another try. This time it was her shoulder that felt the immense pain. She gingerly moved her hand and pulled back the covers. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bandages on her arm and leg. Everything came back to her in a millisecond. Her hand shot up to her opposite shoulder which only caused more pain.

"Ugh", Haruhi grunted in displeasure.

That one small sound woke Takashi in an instant, "Haruhi!"

She turned to acknowledge him, "Takashi… you're alright." She smiled widely pleased at his well-being.

"Yes but you are not", he frowned with concern.

He gently pushed her back to lay down. "It's okay Mori-senpai. You don't have to worry about me", a thought occurred to Haruhi suddenly, "Hey Mori-senpai did you catch the guy who was attacking us?"

Takashi's mouth twitched upward slightly, "Yes."

Just then Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins entered.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki lunged for her probably with another one of his bone crushing hugs in mind but was stopped mid-air by Takashi who was now holding him by the collar.

"Please control yourself Tamaki-san she is still hurt", Kyoya said with obvious irritation.

Kaoru and Hikaru appeared on each side of the bed. "Honestly boss you're such a perv", Hikaru teased.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were into that pain stuff", Kaoru agreed slyly.

"Why you", Tamaki exclaimed, "That's not what I was doing!"

The three fought but Haruhi mostly ignored them though she was secretly happy for their antics as it cheered her up a bit. "Kyoya-senpai, what did the attacker want", she asked.

"It seems him and his gang were planning on robbing Haninozuka's estate whilst they were out of town", the boy responded after adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know how they expected to get past all those guards", Hikaru laughed apparently done fighting with the blonde king.

Takashi made a 'hn' noise in agreement. "Why did he attack me then", Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well he says that with all the snow his vision was obscured so he threw his weapons thinking that the figure he say was in fact Mori-senpai though he found out the hard way that was not the truth", Kyoya answered matter-of-factly.

"You should have seem your dad", Kaoru began.

"He went insane", Hikaru finished.

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly; a little mad at herself for forgetting about how bad her father might have been without her. "Well anyway. Since your awake I'll have the hospital go ahead and release you", Kyoya said with a sigh.

The Shadow King turned on his heel heading for the door with most of the others following; all except Takashi filed out of the room. He stood in front of Haruhi with concern written all over his face; something that Haruhi knew was not natural for the usually stoic boy.

"I'm sorry", he spoke with apologetic eyes.

"Huh", Haruhi was surprised to say the least. "It's not your fault Mori-senpai! I probably should have warned you", she put a finger on her chin and looked at seemingly nowhere, "I overheard some boys talking about you and Honey-senpai but instead of telling I kept it to myself. So technically it's my fault and you shouldn't feel bad!"

Takashi shook his head, "You're hurt because I didn't pay attention." He turned away from her with self-loathing.

Before she could stop herself Haruhi had reached out and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Pain shot through her body at sudden movement but she pushed it away. Takashi tensed in her hold and then relaxed.

"Don't say that Takashi! You just missed Honey-senpai! It's okay", Haruhi had an overwhelming urge to cover her mouth in embarrassment when she noticed she had used Takashi's first name.

**Takashi mode :P**

"_She used my first name_", was all the boy could think with wide eyes. He didn't know why but for some reason he thoroughly enjoyed the warmth that Haruhi brought when she was hugging him. Takashi was at a complete loss for words. He starred at her with his mouth hanging open.

The door opened behind him and signaling that the group was back. "_Oh no…_", he thought drearily.

"WHAT IS MY LITTLE GIRL DOING?" Tamaki sounded distraught. "DADDY SAYS NO!"

He lunged for Takashi but he moved aside in time for Tamaki to land on his face. Haruhi had a very irritated expression.

"Tamaki…. YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" She was obviously very angry with the blonde's antics.

"What are you saying?" The kind turned to Kyoya, "Mommy why is our daughter being so mean to me?"

"Pft. Tamaki she isn't your daughter", was the cold boy's simple reply.

Over dramatic tears welled in Tamaki's eyes and he flashed to a corner in the room sulking. "Let's go", the twins stated in unison.

Takashi nodded and slightly startled Haruhi by lifting her petite body and setting her down in the wheel chair the group had brought her. They all turned for the door; largely ignoring Tamaki's childish behavior. Once the blonde realized he was going to be left he complained loudly and ran after his friends.

Takashi took on the responsibility of pushing Haruhi and she protested, "Mori-senpai I can do it myself!"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised then reached down and softer pinched her injured shoulder. She cringed and rubbed her shoulder gently. She looked up at him surprised.

"You can't push yourself", he explained his motives.

She sighed in defeat and crossed her arms in front of her as Takashi continued to wheel her out. He celebrated his success; happy to be doing something to make up for his mistake. "_I'll protect her_", he thought sternly.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but until the end of this chapter I was on writers block on how I should portray this scene . But now I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go from here now. I don't know when I will be posting on this story again because now I'll be juggling three stories, school, friends, and my own other things. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed! Please constructive criticism or praise is greatly enjoyed. Buh-Bye ~Kue**


	4. Welcome Back

**Hey again! Stuff to say is at bottom~**

As soon as Haruhi's wheelchair crossed the threshold of her apartment door Ranka was upon her. The father fretted over her; riling his hair in the process.

"Haruhi! My poor baby! Are you okay? It's been two days and I've been so worried", he shouted as he kept jumping around her while Takashi took a step back and the rest of the Host Club watched from the door.

"Yeah dad I'm fine", Haruhi assured with a slight laugh, "and your messing up your hair that you probably spent all morning on."

"That doesn't matter right now! I mean you were attacked", suddenly the cross-dressing father turned on Tamaki-senpai, "How could you let this happen?!"

"Ah! Uh! Umm… I'm really sorry Ranka-san", now Tamaki-senpai looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"You're really worthless", Ranka insulted causing the 'king' to sulk in a corner and grow mushrooms.

Haruhi had a sweat drop steadily growing when she noticed Takashi take a step forward and bow to her father completely serious, "I apologize again for what happened. I take full responsibility."

"Mori-senpai! I already told you it was my fault", Haruhi protested which caused Ranka to look at her questioningly, "Oh yeah dad. Well remember those boys I was telling you about the other day? They said something about getting Mori-senpai out of the way." The brunette turned back to her tall senpai, "So if I had said something then none of this would have happened see?"

Ranka sighed, "Goodness Haruhi why didn't you say something?" The man laughed at Takashi's still bowed form, "You can stand. It's alright; my daughter should have known better."

After Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club had explained the entire situation to Ranka and assured him many times that everything was fine now everyone began to trickle out of the house. Takashi; for a reason that Haruhi could not fathom, had stayed the longest and seemed extremely reluctant to leave. Once everyone had gone and Haruhi and her father had enjoyed a nice dinner it was time for bed. Ranka had to help Haruhi out of the wheelchair and onto her mattress and though Haruhi didn't protest it made her feel… pathetic. She laid in bed starring at her ceiling in the dark with her good arm thrown over her forehead. "_How long will I need help like this? There has to be a way around being so helpless_", the feelings that spread through the brunette were relatively foreign. Not once had she ever felt so utterly weak and she hoped that she would be able to walk properly soon. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

When she woke up she was sore all over and the ringing of her alarm was incredibly annoying but when she reached over to hit the snooze button she winced in pain, "_Wrong arm_." Using all her focus to not succumb to clumsiness she gently reached over with her other hand and hit the 'off' button instead of the snooze. Ranka groggily appeared at her door.

"Good morning Haruhi", her father greeted as she pulled out the same wheelchair from yesterday and helped Haruhi on to it. If it weren't for her shoulder and upper arm she could be using crutches but no such luck.

"Morning dad", Haruhi replied while putting on her best cheerful smile.

The tired father didn't notice the true nature of her feelings and help his daughter into the bathroom.

**~Wheeee time skip**

The morning routine was more than awkward for Haruhi. Just thinking about the ways that Ranka had to help her get dressed and washed made her blush heavily. Her father had driven her to school and oddly enough Takashi had been waiting for her and took over the job of wheeling her into the school. For some reason his concern made her face hot and her stomach tighten.

"T-thanks Mori-senpai", Haruhi stuttered. "_Why am I stuttering? Just calm down it's not a huge deal_."

"Hn", the third year replied.

As soon as the two entered the main corridor the brunette found herself surrounded by girls who fretted over her well-being. Thankfully Takashi pushed passed them gently and weaved his way to her first period class. The twins were upon Haruhi the instant they saw her.

"Wow Haruhi you look so silly", Kaoru teased.

"Yeah, our little fragile toy is so adorable", Hikaru leaned down and pulled on her cheek with a sly grin.

"I bet you two looked so cute coming down the hall together", Kaoru commented.

Takashi seemed a little uncomfortable at this and Hikaru got a jealous glint in his eye that went completely unnoticed by Haruhi. When class started Takashi left Haruhi to the twins a bit begrudgingly. The cross-dresser's chair had to be moved so that the girl could sit at her seat properly. Her teacher droned on and on about things that didn't seem to hold Haruhi's attention for more than a few seconds at a time. Eventually she let her thoughts drift and what they came upon was the encounter with Takashi at the hospital. She hadn't really given herself time to think about it and now that she could her face heated with embarrassment, "_I called him by his first name… why did I do that? It's not like it was something that I've been thinking about; I never say his name like that. I wonder if he's mad_…"

**Takashi POV**

When first period finished Takashi quickly made his way through the halls blurring passed students just getting out of their room. He arrived at Haruhi's class door in record time. She seemed a bit surprised at his attentive appearance. His original goal was to simply wheel her to her next class without any distractions but before he had the opportunity to start moving Hikaru and Kaoru showed up on either side of him.

"Awe aren't you gonna say 'hi'?" Hikaru was the first to begin the whining.

"Yeah you were just going to take off with our favorite toy and not say anything? That's so cold Mori-senpai", Karou continued.

"She needs to get to class", Takashi stated simply; already irritated with the twin behavior.

"Well can we come with you", the two requested in unison.

"Please", Hikaru begged.

"Hn", Takashi replied and began moving. The twins took that as enough confirmation and followed. They of course had to make everything a big deal.

"Make way for the king", Hikaru called through the halls.

"Let him pass", Karou yelled as well causing students to stare and make an unnecessarily large path for Haruhi and Takashi.

"Guys stop it", Haruhi moaned annoyed.

"Aw but we're having so much fun", they both complained.

Takashi let out a frustrated sigh and shot both twins a harsh glare. "Okay okay we'll stop", Karou said defensively.

"Yeah we're sorry gosh", Hikaru pouted, "We have to go to our own class anyway."

Once the devilish felines were out of sight Haruhi spoke up, "Mori-senpai you know you don't have to do this."

"Hn?" Takashi was a little surprised. "Don't be silly. I don't feel like I _have_ to do anything. I want to do this. So don't feel like you are burdening me. You aren't."

"Oh", that seemed to completely wipe whatever argument Haruhi was preparing and for some reason Takashi was very pleased with himself for that.

After getting Haruhi to her class Takashi went to his though he ended up being a few seconds late much to his teacher's surprise. Usually he was one of the first people in the room. The tall third year paid no mind to the questioning glance his sensei shot him though and continued to his seat. Much like Haruhi though he couldn't help his drifting mind. Something seemed to be eating at his small friend and he wondered idly what it was.

The rest of the day passed in a similar way. Takashi would take Haruhi to all her classes and lunch and neither of them seemed able to focus during class. Finally it came time for the Host Club to open and it was no surprise to Takashi that today most of the customers flooded Haruhi's table fretting over her wellbeing and giving her presents. Despite knowing it was going to happen it didn't stop an uncomfortable knot of negative feelings from building in the stoic boy's gut. Similar to the way he gets when the twins and Tamaki are fighting over the same girl. "_What is this_?"

**I've been gone for a while now but you already know that. I'm so so so so so so sorry. But it's summer now. Time is on my hands. I hope you enjoyed this oh-so-romantic chapter. Till next time. Buh-Bye ~Kue**


End file.
